Ice Skate
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic dumped Amy for someone else and now she's starting to feel lonely and no happiness for her on Christmas. But someone is there to help her feel better and love her.


**This is my first ShadAmy short story. **

* * *

Today is the holiday of Christmas in Station Square and everyone is real excited. Everyone except for the pink hedgehog, she was dumped by her boyfriend Sonic. She thought it was going well but Sonic told her it was not going well and he dumped her for Sally.

With her heart now broken, there was nothing fun to celebrate Christmas. She known Sally a long time ago when she joined the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Sally broke up a couple times but now they're back as couples….again.

"Unbelievable. I know they're gonna break up again. Sheesh, Sonic is really an idiot sometimes. Well, I don't need him. If he ever comes back to me I'll never forgive him again. Hmph!" she scoffed angrily.

Later that night; Amy was at the park by herself. She saw Sonic having a good time with Sally. She didn't feel sad or heartbroken, just hatred and anger.

"So, that Faker broke your heart again?" a voice said from the leafless tree.

Amy scoffed, "Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it, Shadow"

He jumped down from the tree branch and went up to her, stat next to her on the bench.

"Look, I know you love him but it's time to move on, Rose. You deserve someone better than that Faker" he held up her chin.

"You really think so, Shadow?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Rose. Someone like….me"

"You?"

"Of course, Rose. When we first met you hugged me from behind out of nowhere, you thought I was Faker"

"Yeah" she giggled at that memory, Shadow smiled at hearing her cute giggle.

"Well, unlike him I didn't shove you from the hug" he said.

"Yeah, you stood still and did nothing"

"Yeah, and you're wondering why I didn't push you"

"Yeah, why didn't you push me off?" she asked curiously.

"Well, because the hug made me feel…..happy" he said.

"Really?"

He nodded, "I don't know why but I liked the hug, it felt so warm and comfortable" he said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Aww….Shadow" Amy giggles. She felt so much better; she never knew that Shadow can bring happiness to her, unlike Sonic because he always runs away from her. But Shadow is the opposite of his rival.

"So, Rose. Do you wanna ice skate with me?" Shadow asked her nervously.

"Sure, Shadow" she smiled happily.

They had on their ice skating shoes, ready to have some fun; Shadow held Amy's hand as they skate together but slowly so they won't lose their balance.

Amy hasn't been ice skating for a while; she remembers at that time during the 2010 Winter Olympic Games with her friends against the Mario team.

"You're getting good at this, Shadow" she said.

"Thanks. You too, Rose"

Amy grinned and tagged his shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" she skated with a bit of speed.

"Oh, you're on" Shadow chuckled with a smirk, skating after her like a game of tag.

He caught her in the air while ice skating.

"Eeekkkk! You got me!" she squealed.

"Yes I did"

They held hands and ice skate, counting down to get ready to jump in the air. Both grunt as the jumped in the air and back down. Extending their arms for a few seconds and hold onto each other's hands, ready to do a death spiral move.

"Hang on, Rose" he grinned at her, rotating around and around while holding her hand. Few seconds after that, they smiled at each other.

"That was so much fun, Shadow" she giggles cutely and kissed his lips, not hesitating to what she's doing.

Shadow's eyes went wide for a few seconds but then slowly closed them, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

What they don't know is that they're moving on the ice and fell into the snow.

"WHOA!"

They didn't receive any injuries. Shadow noticed that he's on top of her. Amy and Shadow simply laughed at each other.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked between her laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he chuckled.

He helped her up.

Both had a Christmas gift for each other, that is each other.

The End.


End file.
